Dating back to the 15th century, American Indians played lacrosse. The game's main purpose was to settle tribal disputes and more importantly, to prepare and toughen warriors for battle. Legend has it that team selection and victories supernaturally controlled. Equipment and players are still ritually prepared by ceremonies that resemble those practiced before departing on the war path. Non-indians witnessing this game likened the sticks used to play the game to the "crosier", which were carried by bishops as a symbol of their office. Hence the name lacrosse. In the 1800's in Montreal, non-indians took up the game lacrosse and has since been designated as the national sport of Canada. The United States, England, Ireland, Scotland and Australia all play lacrosse and complete on the international level. Touted as the fastest game on two feet, lacrosse is considered to be an arduous test of strength and endurance.
Due to its cold winter weather, Canadians also participated greatly in the sport of ice hockey, which is considered to be the fastest game on two skates. Obviously, since ice hockey is placed on ice, it's playing time is limited to outdoor rinks or ponds in cold weather, as well as indoor rinks both in warm and cold weather. However, due to the rapid increase in popularity of ice hockey, particularly in the United States, rink time is often difficult to obtain and is limited in nature.
The invention of inline skates brought the world the ultimate cross training mechanism for ice hockey. Although conventional roller skates have been used to play a floor version of hockey, inline skates most closely simulates the moves on ice and the uncompromising maneuverability that makes ice hockey so fast and exciting. Now a viable sport in its own right, and the fastest-growing team sport in America at the present time, inline roller hockey has captured the majority of the inline market. The organizations that support the sport of inline hockey have nurtured the ranks of recreational skaters to skilled team play with future opportunities at the college level and professional sports.
Aggressive skating is one of the fastest-growing individual segments of inline skating. Freeform dance of risky "aggressive" tricks are performed on rails and ramps with ballet-like motion on inline skates. The sport is urban, extreme and artistic, exuding an attitude emulated by today's youth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,593, issued to Palakanis, is directed to a roller skating rink having a FIG. 8 shaped track including a pair of banked opposite end sections connected to a pair of intermediate sections. As shown particularly with respect to FIGS. 1, 3 and 4, the banked section 34 raises to a maximum height of approximately 18 feet above the horizontally disposed portion and it attains its full height throughout a 60.degree. central angle indicated by the numeral 35 in FIG. 1. However, as illustrated in the Palakanis patent, this banked section only extends around each end of the roller skating rink.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,310, issued to Farnen, describes a portable half pipe including an elevated section 42d as well as an arcuate track assembly 44d supported at its upper end by backing beams 34d, at its mid-arc by support truss structure 36d and at its bottom by base beam 32d. As specifically stated in this patent, platform 42d provides a surface upon which skaters can stand and rest while not skating on the half pipe 20. Clearly, this elevated platform 42d as well as the entire skateboard ramp described in the Farnen patent is not designed to allow a skater to entirely skate around the periphery of a horizontal planar surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,025, to Pobee-Mensah, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,109, issued to Cagle, describe enclosed surfaces for playing a ball game. Both of these patents include sidewalls as well as end walls for maintaining the ball as well as the players within the playing surface. However, neither of these patents include a ramped surface as well as an elevated upper deck platform which completely surround the playing surface.